Despues del final
by Nakamura Kaze
Summary: Two-shot, mi version de lo ocurrido durante la cita del ultimo capitulo, Ryuko estaba conteniendo el llanto y Satsuki lo sabia muy bien.
1. Chapter 1

**Holi, apuesto a que no esperaban verme tan pronto :3 bueno pues después de superar la depresión que sufrí por ver la serie finalizar me llego la inspiración de escribir este two-shot, será igual que mi otro fic "Hermanas" la única diferencia es que en este primero estará el Pov Ryuko y después el Pov Satsuki, ya sin retrasos, comencemos.**

Había salido de casa temprano, después de la reconstrucción de la ciudad que ahora se veía como cualquier otra ciudad del mundo y no quedaba ni un solo rastro de lo que había sido anteriormente, decidí mudarme con Satsuki después de todo es normal que la familia viva junta y en cuanto a Mako y su familia tenían una casa a una cuadra de la mía así que podíamos vernos cuando quisiéramos.

La razón por la que había salido temprano era porque hoy era el día en que tendría la cita que Mako me prometió claro también tenía que venir Satsuki pero me dijo que después nos alcanzaría porque tenía algo que hacer.

Me sentía rara usando ropa normal después de tanto tiempo, seguía sin acostumbrarme a no poder usar más mi prenda favorita, unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos pero las limpie rápidamente y decidí ver la hora y en ese momento escuche la voz de la persona que estaba esperando.

-Lamento la tardanza Ryuko-chan-me estaba diciendo mientras jadeaba así que deduce que había hecho la corrida de su vida.

-No te preocupes, vámonos-

-Sí-y comenzó a mirar para todos lados con las intenciones de buscar a alguien-donde esta Satsuki-chan?-

-Dijo que nos alcanzaría más al rato, dijo que tenia algo que hacer aunque sea mi hermana desconozco a que se refería con eso-termine por contestarle.

-Bueno en ese caso comencemos con la cita-y comenzó a empujarme con las intenciones de ir a quien sabe donde pero una cosa era segura tratándose de Mako de seguro me llevaría a algún lugar interesante.

Mientras subíamos la colina ella me estaba preguntando como me había ido en mi nueva casa, si mi relación con Satsuki había mejorado, que si la extrañaba y obviamente tuve que responder a todo, pero cuando llegamos a la cima nos quedamos atónitas al ver a la persona frente a nosotras.

Definitivamente era mi hermana mayor, no nos impactó el hecho de que estaba usando ropas muy casuales por no decir muy lindas sino que su largo cabello había desaparecido ahora su pelo era igual o incluso más corto que el mío así que pensé que lo que dijo que aria cuando salí de casa esa mañana era que se cortaría el cabello y en ese momento nos comenzamos a acercar a ella.

-Mako me engañan mis ojos o esta es mi hermana-

-No sabría decirte Ryuko-chan, se parece a ella pero su cabello no es largo-

-Tienes razón mi hermana tiene el cabello largo-

-Podrían dejar de decir eso, es obvio que soy yo-supongo que la irritamos un poco y en ese momento nos lanzamos a abrazar y Mako se despegó de nosotras y saco una cámara de la mochila que traía.

-Una foto de las hermanas-dicho eso nos tomo una foto y después ella vino con nosotras-y ahora las tres juntas-pude notar que mi hermana estaba ligeramente roja-y ahora es oficial, la cita comienza!-grito Mako muy emocionada.

Nos dirigimos a las tiendas donde anduvimos comprando un sin fin de cosas, primero comida, después fuimos a las tiendas de ropa en una de ellas no pude evitar tomar un gorro y ponérselo por sorpresa a Satsuki y no se que paso en quien cierto punto de nuestro viaje aparecieron ante nosotros los 4 celestiales.

Por lo visto Gamagoori traía un traje blanco y un ramo de flores y no sé qué hizo que se terminó llevando a Mako mientras que Jakuzure, Inumuta y Sanageyama se desaparecieron, por lo tanto Satsuki y yo nos quedamos solas.

-Parece que este se convirtió en un paseo de hermanas-termino diciéndome.

-Ya lo creo-

Decidimos seguir viendo las tiendas, hoy era de esos días que había mucha gentes así que a veces chocábamos con algunas personas y en ese momento vi a una niña llevando un uniforme de marinero negro y rojo…me detuve.

No pude evitarlo, me lleve la mano al pecho y mire al cielo en ese lugar había perdido a mi amigo, había perdido a Senketsu, el simplemente se desintegro frente a mi tan solo recordarlo así que quisiera llorar pero me contuve, tenía que hacerlo no quería que todos pensaran que seguía afectada por eso.

En ese momento sentí como alguien me había tomado de la mano y me arrastraba fuera de la multitud para llevarme a una calle donde casi no había nadie, sinceramente sigo sin comprender que esta pasando por la mente de mi hermana al hacer eso.

-Porque me trajiste aquí nee-san-

-Aquí puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, no hay nadie alrededor-y ella como sabia que tenia ganas de llorar.

-Llorar? Porque dices eso yo no tengo ganas de llorar-claro estaba mintiendo aunque se tratara de mi hermana mayor no quería que nadie me viera derrumbarme, no quiero preocupar a nadie y en ese momento sentí como me abrazaban.

-No es bueno contener el llanto Ryuko, yo lo se mejor que nadie, solo te perjudicaras a ti misma-ante esas palabras de separe de ella rápidamente.

-Quien dice que me estoy conteniendo!?, crees que no estoy triste porque perdí a un amigo muy importante!, Senketsu se desintegro frente a mi!-mis ojos estaban húmedos-Me dijo que ahora podría usar unas ropas mejores que el!-tenía lagrimas cayendo por mi ojos-PERO PARA MI NO HABÍA MEJOR PRENDA QUE EL!-me quebré, caí de rodillas en el piso mientras gritaba y lloraba-SENKETSU!-vi como Satsuki se había agachado para poder mirarme a la cara, así que me lance a abrazarla.

-Tranquila, ahora puedes desahogarte todo lo que quieras-decía mientras había puesto sus manos en mi espalda.

-SENKETSU!, el no era una simple prenda cualquiera, era mi atuendo, mi ropa favorita…MI AMIGO!-no podía para de llorar simplemente no podía, había sido tan frustrante haber visto a Senketsu desaparecer diciendo que podía vestir algo mucho mejor que el, habíamos estado peleando juntos durante mucho tiempo, simplemente pensaba que una despedida así no había sido justa.

-Ya, ya, yo estoy aquí-ahora me estaba acariciando la cabeza mientras seguía llorando todo lo que no había llorado desde que la batalla final había terminado, deje salir toda mi tristeza, absolutamente toda-no pienses que eso fue un adiós, si tu lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas estoy segura que un día de estos ustedes dos se verán de nuevo-

-L-lo dices en serio-alcance a gimotear un poco.

-Sí, después de todo un adiós no es para siempre sin importar las circunstancias hay personas que están destinadas a encontrarse de nuevo-ante esas palabras lentamente comencé a dejar de llorar y poco a poco me comenzó a limpiar los ojos, mi hermana me había tomado de hombros e hizo que la viera a la cara-ya te encuentras mejor-me dijo con una sonrisa que lograba hacer que me calmara cada vez más.

-Sí-me volví a limpiar los ojos-yo llore todo lo que quería llorar-ambas nos pusimos de pie.

-En ese caso sigamos con nuestro paseo-

-Sí-nos pusimos a caminar yo iba detrás de ella, de alguna manera sentía que ahora ella desprendía una aura diferente ahora ella era más alegre y animada, incluso se tomaba las molestias de animarme en mis momento de debilidad, incluso cuando estaba cayendo desde el cielo ella fue corriendo a salvarme para que no me golpeara en el suelo, suspire-así que un adiós no es para siempre-me dije a mi misma.

-"Uno de estos días volveremos a encontrarnos Ryuko"-esa voz hizo que abriera mis ojos con gran sorpresa y voltee a ver si había alguien detrás de mí, pero claro no había nadie, me limite a sonreír mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían por mis ojos.

-Ryuko, si no te apresuras te dejare atrás-dicho eso me limpie los ojos y me fui corriendo hacia ella.

Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero ahora estoy segura que un día de estos me reencontrare con Senketsu hasta entonces siempre podre contar con el apoyo de todos los que me rodean, Mako, Mikisugi, Tsumugo, Jakuzure, Sanageyama, Inumuta, Gamagoori, Barazo, Sukuyo, Mataro, Guts y especialmente siempre contare con el apoyo de mi hermana.

**Fin.**

**La versión de Satsuki la subiré mañana o el sábado (más probable mañana) por el momento espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y como se los dije e aquí el capitulo con el Pov de Satsuki, ahora solo disfruten.**

Me encontraba en el baño viéndome en el espejo, Ryuko había salido temprano para irse al lugar donde acordamos encontrarnos con Mako, le dije que la alcanzaría tenía algo que hacer, tome unas tijeras y me acaricie mi largo cabello por última vez.

Sinceramente nunca había pensado en cortarme el cabello, ciertamente recordaba que lo tenía algo corto cuando entre a la secundaria, Jakuzure me lo dijo, Inumuta, Sanageyama y Gamagoori también me lo habían dicho, seguramente todos los alumnos de la escuela pensaban lo mismo, con el cabello largo parecía una firme figura de autoridad a la cual nunca se le desobedece una orden.

Pero ahora con la ciudad siendo ahora una ciudad normal, Honnouji siendo una escuela cualquiera, teniendo a mi hermanita viviendo conmigo, ya no era necesario parecer una figura de autoridad ahora podía ser una adolescente normal, suspire-aquí vamos-me dije mientras realizaba el primer corte y seguí así hasta que mi cabello quedo igual o incluso un poco más corto que el de Ryuko.

Ya con mi cabello corto salí del baño, guarde las tijeras, tome mi bolso y salí de casa, me quede parada en la cima de una colina por la cual estaba segura de que pasarían Ryuko y Mako y así fue aunque se me comenzaron a acercar diciendo cosas incomodas.

.Mako me engañan mis ojos o esta es mi hermana-

-No sabría decirte Ryuko-chan, se parece a ella pero su cabello no es largo-

-Tienes razón mi hermana tiene el cabello largo-

-Podrían dejar de decir eso, es obvio que soy yo-termine diciendo puesto que lo ellas decían ya me había irritado, en ese momento las tres me abrazaron Mako se separo de Ryuko y de mi y nos saco una foto y después nos saco una foto de las tres juntas, no podía evitar sonrojarme no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas y así la cita tuvo inicio.

Entramos a muchas tiendas, compramos comida, también fuimos a tiendas de ropas en una de ellas Ryuko me puso un gorro en la cabeza eso si que me tomo desprevenida y en nuestro trayecto nos encontramos con mis 4 amigos, Gamagoori traía puesto un traje y sostenía un ramo de flores y antes de darme cuenta se llevo a Mako, Sanageyama e Inumuta se desaparecieron rápidamente.

-Un día de estos salgamos nosotras cuatro juntas-fue lo que escuche de Jakuzure y después se desapareció, bueno ella iba a mi casa casi a diario así que creo que un día que salgamos las 4 mujeres del grupo juntas no sentaría tan mal.

-Parece que este se convirtió en un paseo de hermanas-termine diciendo en cuanto me di cuenta que solo quedábamos Ryuko y yo.

-Ya lo creo-

Seguimos viendo las tiendas, había muchas personas pero en cierto punto decidí detenerme y me voltee puesto que había sentido que dejaron de seguirme y vi a mi hermana viendo el cielo con una de sus manos en su pecho.

No perdí tiempo, rápidamente fui a ella y le tome la mano y decidí sacarla de donde estábamos, la lleve a una calle donde casi no había nadie, ella estaba conteniendo sus sentimientos y yo lo sabia.

-Porque me trajiste aquí nee-san-termino por preguntarme.

-Aquí puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, no hay nadie alrededor-termine por decirle pero ella puso una cara de total reproche.

-Llorar? Porque dices eso yo no tengo ganas de llorar-era obvio que ella estaba mintiendo, parecía que no quería que la viera llorar en ese momento decidí abrazarla.

-No es bueno contener el llanto Ryuko, yo lo se mejor que nadie, solo te perjudicaras a ti misma-ciertamente, cuantas veces había contenido mi llanto?.

Lo contuve cuando supe toda la verdad a los 5 años, lo contuve cuando me entere que Ryuko era mi hermana, lo contuve durante todo ese mes que Ragyo estuvo abusando de mi, lo contuve cuando vi a Ryuko poseída por Junketsu, lo contuve mientras peleaba contra ella, lo contuve cuando ella dijo que se encargaría sola de Ragyo, lo contuve cuando la veía caer del cielo esto hizo que corriera como loca hacia ella para atraparla y evitar que se hiciera algún daño.

Ciertamente todas esas ocasiones en que contuve lo que sentía por miedo a que otros me vieran indefensa me habían perjudicado en el punto que había noches en las que me la pasaba llorando y como no Ryuko termino descubriéndome, en esas ocasiones ella me abrazaba y consolaba así que ahora como la hermana mayor era mi deber hacer lo mismo, pero en ese momento Ryuko se separo de mi.

-Quien dice que me estoy conteniendo!?, crees que no estoy triste porque perdí a un amigo muy importante!, Senketsu se desintegro frente a mi!-sus ojos estaban húmedos-Me dijo que ahora podría usar unas ropas mejores que el!-había unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos-PERO PARA MI NO HABÍA MEJOR PRENDA QUE EL!-ella simplemente se derrumbo había caído de rodillas en el piso mientras gritaba y lloraba-SENKETSU!-en ese momento me agache para poder mirarla a la cara y en ese momento ella se lanzo a abrazarme igual que yo lo había hecho esas noches que ella me encontraba llorando.

-Tranquila, ahora puedes desahogarte todo lo que quieras-dije mientras ponía mis manos en su espalda mientras ella seguía llorando.

-SENKETSU!, el no era una simple prenda cualquiera, era mi atuendo, mi ropa favorita…MI AMIGO!-ella definitivamente se estaba desahogando, comencé a acariciar su cabeza para que se pudiera tranquilizar un poco.

-Ya, ya, yo estoy aquí-no podía evitar decirle eso sentía la necesidad de confortarla-no pienses que eso fue un adiós, si tu lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas estoy segura que un día de estos ustedes dos se verán de nuevo-le termine diciendo.

-L-lo dices enserio-ella había gimoteado un poco.

-Sí, después de todo un adiós no es para siempre sin importar las circunstancias hay personas que están destinadas a encontrarse de nuevo-dije recordando como durante años había pensado que mi hermana menor estaba muerta pero ella estaba viva y el destino se había encargado de reunirnos otra vez, poco a poco sentí como estaba dejando de llorar, le comencé a secar los ojos y después la tome de los hombros para que pudiera verme a la cara-ya te encuentras mejor-le dije con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sí-se estaba limpiando los ojos y volteo a verme-ya llore todo lo que quería llorar-en ese momento ambas nos levantamos del suelo.

-En ese caso sigamos con nuestro paseo-

-Sí-nos pusimos a caminar iba delante y en ese momento escuche una voz, una muy familiar.

-"Gracias por apoyar a Ryuko eres la mejor hermana que ella puede tener"-esa voz hizo que me volteara y vi como mi hermanita estaba mirando el cielo probablemente también había escuchado la misma voz que yo aunque probablemente a ella le dijeron otra cosa.

-Ryuko, si no te apresuras te dejare atrás-le dije en modo de broma, vi como se limpiaba nuevamente los ojos, se volteo y venía corriendo hacia mi.

Uno de estos días ella se rencontraría con Senketsu y cuando eso suceda los tres podremos vivir como una familia después de todo yo también le había tomado cariño a ese uniforme, hasta entonces yo seguiría apoyándola, al igual que ella no me dejo sufrir sola yo tampoco lo haría, ella es alguien a la que no quiero ver sufrir nunca más después de todo ella es mi preciada hermana menor.

**Fin.**

**Bien este micro proyecto a llegado a si fin, ya vieron el teaser de la OVA por lo visto ese cap será emotivo puesto que por lo que alcance a entender se titulara "Adiós una vez más" y por lo visto puede que Ryuko le diga adiós a Satsuki porque se gradúa (recordemos que se llevan un año) o puede que las dos chicas le digan adiós a Honnouji, eso si TRIGGER cumple nuestras plegarias y revive a Senketsu, en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


End file.
